


Little Reminders

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Collars, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fine Art of Zack Wrangling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Original Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted September of 2007.

“Are you serious?” Zack’s voice was somewhere between disbelief and amusement, eyes a little wide as he stared at the item in his hands.

“Quite. Aeris and I have been... talking about these things of late.” Keeping his tone low, he eyed him in a deeply considering manner, aware of the way the violet gaze looked to his face in startlement. “I have to admit that while many of her ideas are outlandish, Cloud agrees that this one in particular... suits you.”

“Seph. This is a collar.” He wiggled the piece of leather at him. “I’m lost. How does a collar and me go together? That is not your kinky face.” He paused and looked to the side just behind him. “Hell, it’s not Spike’s either, so what gives?”

The blond cleared his throat and then reached out to snatch the bit of leather from the other teen’s hands. “Well... I know you talk, a lot, about the fact that you don’t get to spend enough time with any of us... between Aeris being under plate, Sephiroth being him, and me being a trouper... Well, we thought that maybe this would help some? I mean, it would just be a bump under your uniform, and I know a few of the other First Classes wear necklaces and things, I’ve seen them, so it wouldn’t exactly be suspicious or anything...”

He was less than surprised when Zack reached over to cover the blond’s mouth, halting the rambling flow of words when the lull presented itself. “Okay. I didn’t realize that you guys were paying all that much attention to my whining.” The tone was calmer, a bit more understanding as to where they were coming from. 

Still, it was encouraging that he was accepting the idea. With three lovers, the man had plenty, so it would be less than the best idea for him to be left entirely without something to remind him he had them, on those occasions he was, indeed left alone. A relationship such as theirs, after all, could only sustain so many people. “Will you wear it then Zack?”

The black haired man glanced from the blond to him once before his smile turned rueful and he nodded. “Alright. But I swear, if anyone pokes fun at me for it, you have to make it up to me.”

The relief on Cloud’s face was palatable, and the words drew the faintest of smiles from him as well. “I am certain it should be no hardship.”

“Well, in that case, I think we’re good to go. Who wants to put it on me?” 

He traded an amused look with Cloud before gesturing him to go ahead. The idea had come from Aeris. The collar had come from him. The blond needed something of importance in this claiming venture too. 

Collaring their wayward Zack fulfilled that quite nicely.


	2. L2 - Leash: Cloud/Sephiroth/Zack/Aeris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the ABCs of Fanfiction, posted December 2007.

"C'mon guys! I get that you have a theme going on but..."

"But it'll be fun. Don't you trust us Zack?"

Staring briefly at the woman staring up at him, hands on her hips, he sighed. Spike was looking fidgety, and Seph was abusing the bit of leather he still had in hand. Damn. He hadn't mean to get everyone on edge about this. "Okay, okay. But I swear, if any of you tell me to bark, I will _not_ be responsible for my actions."

When he smiled, he got Spike to smile back. He decided a little embarrassment was worth it.


End file.
